Lo que viene después ll
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Cindy se ha encontrado con el respetado George Hamilton en una situación poco favorecedora. Una conversación ha surgido a raíz de un comentario de la dulce camarera.


**NDA: Los siguientes personajes no son de mi propiedad. George Hamilton y Cindy Lennox son propiedad de CAPCOM y su respectiva saga de videojuegos: Resident Evil, específicamente en los Spin-Off Outbreak File #1 & #2. Hago uso de ellos para mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. **

**NDAll: Lo que viene después son una serie de fics ambientados en la saga. Las temáticas son variadas y algo diferentes, por eso no los incluyo en una pequeña antología. **

**Sin más comencemos:**

* * *

—Sólo me queda... darle gracias a Dios por esta oportunidad.

La joven Cindy Lennox dijo algo cansada mientras se sentaba en la recepción de una comisaría. Talló sus ojos con sus delicadas manos, bostezó y miró por unos segundos al techo.

Esa luz del foco le provocó un ligero dolor en la cabeza.

A su lado estaba George Hamilton: Respetado médico cirujano y un hombre de gran alcurnia que revisaba su maletín para ver cuántos medicamentos le quedaban.

Escuchó el comentario de la camarera e hizo una mueca. No le agradó para nada.

—¿Dios? ¿Por qué le das las gracias?

Preguntó con incredulidad.

—¿Le das gracias a Dios por haber matado a nuestras familias, amigos y conocidos con un brote vírico? ¿Le agradeces que los muertos hayan dejado precisamente de morir? No te entiendo.

Cindy guardó silencio.

Se mordía los labios pensando en qué contestar.

—Te equivocas, George.

Cindy dijo en un tono muy suave, apenas podía oírse.

Levantó la cabeza y habló con una sonrisa.

—Dios no creó ese virus, o a los monstruos... ni tampoco fue él quien le quitó la vida a miles... fueron los humanos.

Hamilton se quedó perplejo.

—Sé que la vida en algún momento va a acabar... pero no quiero que ésto termine así, no de éste modo. Nunca pedí ésto.

—Nadie lo hizo, Cindy.

Hamilton dió un respiro hondo y continuó acomodando las píldoras de colores.

—Jamás quise morir así... de ésta forma tan humillante... es como si la vida y Dios me hubieran escupido en la cara.

Continuó. Había acabado de clasificar la medicina y algunas hierbas que tenía en el inventario.

—Esperaba fallecer de viejo, tan tranquilo mirando al pasado mis acciones... de un modo natural... no gracias a "cosas" creadas por un terrible que jugó un papel que no le correspondía.

Terminó de liberar sus pensamientos y volteó a mirarla, se enfocaba en sus preciosos ojos marrones.

Cada vez que la veía tenía ese aire hipnótico que le daba tranquilidad.

—Me sorprende mucho cómo mantienes tu buen humor y esa sonrisa radiante. ¿Cómo le haces?

—Creyendo, George... creer en que algo me espera, en que voy a sobrevivir... creer en que ésto se acabará y podré vivir para contarlo es como me ves tan serena.

Las palabras de Cindy eran fascinantes para el cirujano. No sabía qué tanto poder tenía la mente sobre los humanos, siendo Lennox un gran ejemplo.

Estaba también encantado por el modo en que ella se desarrolló en medio de la epidemia.

A diferencia de muchos que yacían preocupados, otros que perdieron las esperanzas o los intranquilos, la camarera era una excepción.

Tan positiva con sus frases motivacionales y esa lealtad que parecía irreal hacia sus compañeros.

—Pero... aún así... ésta situación también me ha hecho pensar.

—¿En qué, Cindy?

—Al principio en lo fácilmente reemplazable e insignificante que era. Los he visto... sus caras cuando les disparo... ¡Los he reconocido!

La forma en que los describía era tan trágica.

—Y me dí cuenta que pude y todavía puedo ser una de ellos. Es como si se acercaran para que los matáramos... como si supieran de qué modo vamos a reaccionar...

—Dudo mucho que en ellos quede un rastro de lo que alguna vez fueron, si te soy sincero. Son cascarones... vacíos, cuerpos andantes sin motivo ni razón.

—Tal vez. Creo que tengo miedo, George... no a morir, porque eventualmente lo haré y lo he aceptado con ésto. Mi miedo es el de unirme a sus filas... yo respeto toda forma de vida, sea humana, animal e incluso las plantitas... pero ellos... ¿Están vivos, George? ¿Vivos muertos? ¿Sentirán? ¿Qué será ser ellos?

La avalancha de preguntas le parecía hasta graciosa a Hamilton.

—Están más muertos que vivos, Cindy... Ellos quizá sean el gran ejemplo de que tal vez no haya nada esperándonos...

—No me gusta esa forma de pensar... la rechazo con todo mi ser. Perdona... hasta éste momento yo estoy completamente segura que hay un motivo del por qué estamos aquí, del por qué no morimos cuando tuvimos no una ni dos... muchísimas oportunidades.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir así... ¿Ves por qué te digo que eres tan curiosa? Mantienes aún los ánimos, tus esperanzas, tu fé aún cuando muchos ya la hemos perdido... creo que debería ser como tú en ese aspecto, aferrarme a la vida del modo en que lo haces.

—Es que eso es lo que hago. Pienso en el momento, en lo que hago... si la muerte ha nublado mi alrededor ¡No voy a permitir que lo haga en mi mente! que me contamine...

—Cindy...

—Te lo dije... al principio creía eso, que era una más... ¡Pero no! Yo estoy aquí, existo... ¡Y debo serle útil a quienes tengan el valor de embarcarse en éste viaje! ¿Y sabes qué, George?

Cindy estalló en lágrimas.

—¡Lo vamos a lograr! No lo voy a lograr yo, ¡Lo haremos nosotros! Juntos, porque empezamos ésto así... y no importan las adversidades, lo que venga después, lo que me éste esperando... vamos a conseguirlo, a salir de ésta ciudad y empezar de nuevo.

Las palabras inspiraron de un modo tan increíble a George que empezó a compartir sus ideas.

—Tienes toda la maldita razón. No vamos a dejar que ésta situación nos detenga... ni tampoco vamos a caer en el camino.

George se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la recepción que dirigía a la sala principal.

—¿Después de tí?

Cindy sabía que cruzando esa puerta todo estaría bien.

Había gente esperando.

Personas que la amaban y la ayudarían a atravesar las dificultades.

Tenía una oportunidad de oro al final del camino.


End file.
